


Punishment

by WitchWorks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging Dean Winchester, Butt Plugs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Name-Calling, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWorks/pseuds/WitchWorks
Summary: Dean teases Cas while he's in an important meeting at work so he must be punished. Smut ensues.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very new to writing so please be gentle with me. I would appreciate any constructive criticism so that I can make improvements. I have spell checked and listened to this work out loud through a computer software so hopefully there isn't any spelling errors but if there is please let me know. Hope you enjoy! :)

"Dean. Do you know why you're being punished?" Cas asked in a stern voice. Dean was currently lying on his front across Cas's lap. His hard naked cock was pressed against Cas's jean clad thigh. His skin was covered in goosebumps as he shivered in anticipation of what was to come.

"Because I came without permission Sir." Dean dutifully replied while hiding his face in the soft material of the couch cushions. He knew fine well that wasn't all he had done but he secretly wanted to rile Cas up as much as possible because he knew Cas would be rougher with him that way. He loved it when Cas was rough with him.

"That wasn't all though was it Dean? You teased me while I was at work. Got me hard during an important meeting because you were such a little slut you couldn't wait till I got home to fuck you. So you decided to take matters into your own hands and send me pictures of you in some very suggestive positions and get yourself off. Do you think that behaviour is acceptable?" Cas questioned while gently stroking Dean's lower back.

"No Sir...I'm sorry." Dean whimpered as Cas dragged his fingers down between Dean's cheeks to toy with the butt plug nestled in his sensitive hole. Cas loved to have him wear that whenever he was getting spanked. It got him so on edge that he begged for Cas to fuck him. Cas loved hearing Dean beg.

"Hmm...I accept your apology. However, you still have to be punished so that you learn your lesson. I think thirty spanks is fair for the very uncomfortable predicament you put me in. What's your colour Dean?" Cas asked while brushing his hand across the back of Dean's neck, making him turn his head to look at his lover over his shoulder.

"Green Sir." Dean breathed out, his voice barely a whisper. He was immensely turned on and Cas hadn't even spanked him yet. He clearly wouldn't have long to wait as Cas smoothed his hand over Dean's ass before the touch disappeared momentarily before it returned in the form of a hard smack.

"Ahh!" Dean moaned loudly as the butt plug inside him knocked up against his prostate as Cas's hand connected with the skin of his ass. After five harsh smacks he could feel the heat start to spread on the skin of his ass. By the fifteenth spank he was arching up into the spanks to get more contact on the plug so that it would rub against his prostate harder. When Cas reached twenty smacks on the now bright red skin of Dean's ass he could feel Dean trying to rub his erection against his leg while he moaned uncontrollably.

"Cas! Oh my god. I need to come please. Please let me come Sir. Fuck me!" Dean cried out while Cas continued the relentless assault on his ass. By the time the thirty spanks were done Dean was squirming in Cas's lap, unable to stay still any longer. He needed Cas inside him and he needed to come or else he felt he would explode. He was immediately pulled upright and into a straddling position on Cas's lap.

"You want me to fuck you? that what you want? what's your colour?" Cas enquired while carefully removing the plug from Dean's aching hole. The smooth silicone slipped out easily as Cas had used a generous amount of lube when he had put it in Dean. That didn't stop Dean from gasping out as he was suddenly empty after being full for so long.

"Yes Cas. Green. Sir please. I need you!" Dean exclaimed as he held onto Cas's shoulders for dear life. That was all Cas needed as he lined his cock up against Dean's slick hole and pushed inside him. Cas groaned as he bottomed out in one smooth stroke. He started off slowly grinding his hips up into Dean but when Dean started to get impatient, rutting faster in Cas's lap, Cas decided to have mercy on his poor little slut and give him what he wanted.

He tightly gripped Dean's hips before starting to slam up into him causing Dean's eyes to roll back into his head as Cas's cock hammered on his prostate.

"Ah Cas, that feels so good!" He moaned loud enough for the street to hear.

"You like that baby? You liked getting fucked hard like the little slut you are?" Cas demanded to know while still slamming his hips up into Dean. He knew neither of them was going to last long.

"Yes Cas I love it. I need to come Cas! Can I come Sir please?" Dean panted out as Cas kept up the brutal pace that was bringing Dean close to the edge alarmingly quickly.

"Yes you can come baby. Come on Dean. Come for me. Come..." Cas trailed off as he felt his orgasm shoot through him; sending sparks of pleasure across his groin. The pressure of Cas's come shooting into Dean set off Dean's own orgasm. His back arched as his orgasm hit him so hard that his vision whited out for a second. All he could do was gasp in big puffs of air as he came down from one of the most intense orgasms of his life. He allowed his chest to fall forward into Cas's and he immediately felt his own come on Cas's skin.

He couldn't find it in himself to care; as he relaxed into Cas's embrace. Dean could feel Cas's heartbeat pounding against his chest. It felt good to know he could still get Cas's heart racing after being together for over a year. He always worried that one day Cas wouldn't want him anymore.

That thought was quickly dismissed when Cas leaned back and tilted up Dean's chin making him meet his loving gaze.

"I love you so much Dean." Cas said with a small smile gracing his lips. Dean returned the smile with one of his own; before nuzzling his face into Cas's neck.

"I love you too Angel." Came Dean's loving reply.


End file.
